Three Eds and A Baby
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: What happens when the Eds find a lost baby in an alley on the way from school one day? What happens when they decide to become the baby's foster parents? And what happens when the other kids get involved? Review and please give Constructive critisism.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

It was a quiet and ordinary day at Peach Creek Jr. High. The sky was a pale blue, the air was crisp, the grass below was a dull green, the sun glowed, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The birds were fluttering in the distance, and the atmosphere was calm and laid back.

All was peaceful, until…

_RING! RING! RING! _The school bell rung. At that moment, many students rushed out of the building eagerly, while a few others decided to take it slow. Student chatter filled the afternoon sky in the late month of March like baby birds in the nests of many trees.

"I don't believe this!" complained a short, Napoleon like student, crushing a piece of paper into his small hand. "Principal Antonucci gives me 3 weeks of lunch detention, all because I skipped out on Mrs. Smith's class!"

"But, Eddy," another figure responded, taller than his friend, but with a gap in his teeth and a black cap on his head. "You also tried hacking into the school's computer to, not only change the school year's schedule around, but to also change the cafeteria food selections!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that school's too long. The food here's not that much help here, either. Right, Ed?"

Eddy turned to his friend, the tallest of the trio, who was busy behind them, with his head up in the clouds.

"Nope, no beans for me, Eddy!" Ed responded with his usual naiveté.

"You also blew up the science lab, destroyed numerous school text books, _and _you vandalized the Life Science Room!" Edd went on through the list of his short friend's poor decisions at school.

"And your point is…?" Eddy questioned.

"Eddy, the point is you have to stop getting into so much trouble all the time!" Edd said in a worried tone.

"Double D, you know I can't do that. It's in my nature, dude." Eddy defended his case.

Edd sighed and moved on to the cul-de-sac with his two friends down the sidewalk.

But then, there was a very faint sound in the air.

"Did you say something, Ed?"

"It wasn't me, Eddy. Maybe it was Double D." Responded Ed.

"I didn't say anything."

The sound became louder, but it was still somewhat faint.

Edd put his hand to his ear. "It's coming from that alleyway." He observed, pointing to a gray alley.

The trio decided to investigate the alley to find out where the mysterious noise was coming from. The alley had a mysterious and dark feel to it, with a seemingly vague mist, with various trash left unchecked, even though there was a large garbage bin put off to the side.

"It's probably just a stray cat of something," Eddy said.

"Or maybe The Ghost of The Haunted Alley!" Ed referenced a character from a horror movie he had seen a week ago.

The noise later turned into a light moan. As the trio moved in closer, the noise became louder. Then, at the near end of the alley, the boys saw a basket with a rolled up rose pink blanket inside of it.

"See?" Eddy bragged. "I knew there was nothing here. C'mon, let's go back."

But then, the blanket started to move, and that's where the three friends found out where the noise was coming from.

"It's a ghost!" Ed nearly yelled and hid behind Eddy.

But Double D had the courage to pick up the blanket, only to realize that the blanket had something in it: something alive.

When Double D unwrapped the blanket, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"… Ed, Eddy, I think you need to come see this…"

The two others got themselves to move in a little closer. That's when Ed and Eddy found out what it was.

It was a baby. A girl, with sandy blonde hair, with it's eyes closed.

All three were shocked at their discovery.

"It's a baby, Double D." Ed said in awe.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Eddy retorted.

"Now who would leave a baby out here in the open?" Double D said in a concerned voice, showing sympathy for the young child.

"Yeah, now that you think about it, it does sound a bit weird." Eddy agreed with Double D.

Then, as if sensing that someone was there, the infant opened her bright blue eyes to observe the environment around her. Then she caught sight of Double D holding her in his arms, and gave him a curious look.

"Oh, hello there." Double D. started talking to the baby.

The baby then held out her arms toward him and giggled. Edd then allowed her to wrap his finger around her small hands.

"Aww, she thinks you're its daddy, Double D." Ed looked at the sight.

"Hey, she's actually kinda cute. Once you get used to her that is." Eddy followed suit in admiring the baby.

Double D. then started looking around. "But where are her parents?"

Ed then spotted a letter in the basket where the baby layed. "Hey, look at this." Ed handed over the note to Double D., while he handed over the baby to Ed.

"Coochie coochie coo coo." Ed cooed to the baby.

The baby started laughing while in his arms.

Meanwhile, Double D. started reading the found letter aloud:

_To whom it may concern, _

_Whoever finds this child, please give her a home and a family. _

_John and Edith_

"Who would just leave their own child out here in this dump?" Double D. said. "I have the perfect solution: we shall take care of this child ourselves, until we can find suitable parents for her."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Eddy protested. "There is no way, no how, we are taking care of this baby!" Eddy turned his back on the baby and his friends with his arms crossed.

The little girl started becoming confused and worried, and looked up at two of her caretakers.

"Oh, come now, Eddy. Maybe she might be helpful to us. And besides, _you _said that you ran out of ideas for scams," Double D. said slyfuly, while Eddy had turned around, with a dreamy glow in his eyes.

Then Eddy looked down at the child in Ed's arms, and a sudden feeling had overcome him. A feeling he wasn't used to feeling. A somewhat maternal instinct has come upon the Napoleon teen.

"Okay, fine. We'll raise her." Eddy finally spoke up, and Ed's, Double D.'s, and the baby's faces lit up with joy.

"But only until we find parents for her," Eddy started walking back on his route, with the others trailing right behind him, and the baby smiling in content.

"That's the spirit, Eddy!" Double D. cheerfully said. "I promise you, you won't regret this!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Baby Gets A Name**_

_**Ed, with the baby in his arms, and Double D followed Eddy into his house through the back door, which lead to his red and pink retro themed abode, which his home was empty due to the fact that his parents were on their 2**__**nd**__** honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for another 5 weeks. **_

_**Ed placed the infant onto the blue circular bed, with the baby giggling happily and waving her arms around while being introduced to her new surroundings.**_

"_**Heh, I knew the kid would like this place," Eddy said braggingly. "No one can resist this place, especially the ladies." Eddy grew a small smirk on his face.**_

"_**Okay, now that we've found her," Double D began to wonder. "what are we going to name her?"**_

_**Both Ed and Eddy both stared at their sock-headed friend. "What are you talking about?" Eddy responded. **_

"_**We can't just call her 'baby', you know. It's our responsibility as her foster fathers to be able to name this child." Double D explained in his usual intellectual tongue, while Eddy yawned while Ed let the baby play with his single eyebrow, while attempting to pull out some hairs at the same time. Despite Ed's slight annoyance, he liked seeing the baby smile.**_

"_**And I think it's appropriate for her name to start with an E, since she's going to be one of us now." Double D continued. Double D then walked up to the child and started examining her, while the small girl had an end of one of Eddy's blankets in her soggy mouth with her head tilted to the side. **_

"_**Hmmm," Double D thought. "How about… Evelyn?" **_

"_**Evelyn?" Eddy questioned. "That's the best you can come up with? Even I can come up with a better name than that!"**_

"_**I'll have you know that Evelyn is my grandmother's name, Eddy. It's not like you have anything better, so try giving her a name. I'll humor you." Double D retorted. **_

"_**Okay, okay," Eddy mumbled, then looked at the baby. "She's definitely an Elise." **_

_**The baby stuck her tongue out at him and made a raspberry, as if not agreeing to the name. **_

"_**Ha! Looks like she's not accustomed to the name." Double D said. **_

"_**Hey, at least it's better than Evelyn."**_

"_**Ooh! Ooh! I've got a name! I've got a name!" Ed eagerly begged. "How about Eileen, guys?" **_

_**Eddy and Double D both looked at each other in disapproval for the name, which later led the three to bicker over suitable names.**_

"_**Ellen!"**_

"_**Erin!"**_

"_**Elizabeth!"**_

"_**Emerson!"**_

_**As the three boys bickered, the baby looked at all three of them in confusion. The baby then looked around and saw some used paper and a green colored pencil nearby her on the floor which she was placed on when Eddy started to complain that she was getting her spit all over his blanket. **_

"_**Ester!"**_

"_**Elsa!"**_

"_**Eden!"**_

"_**Erica!" The bickering continued.**_

_**The baby then grabbed the green colored pencil and stray piece of paper miraculously and started to write a giant, squiggled "E" on the paper. **_

"_**Eleanor!"**_

"_**Eva!"**_

"_**Ella!"**_

"_**Estelle!"**_

"_**Estella!"**_

"_**Emily!" **_

"_**Esme!"**_

_**As the baby started writing in distorted squiggles, yet were somehow translatable, Double D stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw with his own eyes. **_

_**While Eddy and Ed were still fighting over names, Double D took the time to see what the girl was trying to do. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Double D asked the child. **_

_**The baby only looked up at Double D briefly before putting her head down to finish her message. **_

_**Double D picked up the paper to see what she has written. **_

"_**Guys." Double D began.**_

_**But the bickering between the two friends wouldn't end.**_

"_**Gentlemen!" Double D nearly yelled, which seemed to get everyone's attention, which gave him the opportunity to show them the baby's creation. **_

"_**It appears as though our "child" has decided to name herself." Double D said. **_

_**Then he showed them the letters on the paper: a capital E, two squiggly M's, and a capital A, with a tail at the end.**_

"_**Emma." Eddy said, and pondered the thought. "I like it!" He said while picking her up and waving her through the air, which she really seemed to enjoy. "Not too long, not too fancy, and not too stupid, either! It's perfect!"**_

"_**Baby Emma looks like a baby Emma, guys." Ed chirped up.**_

"_**Well, I guess that settles the name crisis." Double D said. **_

"_**Yep. Welcome to the Ed's, Emma."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunchtime

Baby Emma giggled and clapped her hands at the sight of her Uncle Ed making various funny faces on the same floor with both people's legs in a criss-cross position.

_Grrrrrrr…._

Both Ed and Emma stopped what they were doing when they both heard the noise.

_Grrrrrrrrr… _the noise got louder.

"Ed, you better not be doing anything stupid back there!" Eddy called with his back turned.

"But Eddy, it wasn't me! Honest!" Ed claimed.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. _Emma looked down at her stomach, then back at Ed.

"Oh," Ed realized, then picked up Emma. He then rushed to Eddy's kitchen, leaving Eddy and Double D confused.

As Eddy and Double D followed Ed into the kitchen, the two had discovered that Emma has been placed on top of the dining room table, while Ed was shuffling around the refrigerator, taking out various food items and placing them on the table where Emma was.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing with my food?" Eddy sounded displeased.

"Eddy, don't you see?" Double D explained to Eddy. "It appears as though Ed's maternal instincts have come up to the surface."

"It's like having a second baby sister!" Ed said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain what he's doing with my food." Eddy said grumpily.

"Baby's hungry, Eddy." Ed said while bringing out more food items. "Uh… hey guys, what do babies eat?"

Double D looked through the assorted food items that ranged from apples to tater tots. "Well, they most definitely don't eat anything that's hard, since Emma hardly has any teeth. Let's see…. Something moist and easy to swallow ought to do it."

Double D then presumed to look through Eddy's food stock, which didn't seem to help Eddy's mood.

Double D tried to look for something that might help Emma's hunger problem.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… _Emma's stomach rumbled, and with that Emma started getting a little fussy.

"There now, little Emma," Ed comforted. "Daddy Double D will get your food faster than you can say 'chips and dip'."

_Daddy Double D? _Double D thought to himself. _Well, I suppose Emma noticed me first, but me, a father? _

Then, Double D managed to find some milk in the fridge and put it into a small enough bottle. Instinctively, he placed the bottle into the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up, while Eddy and Ed looked at him like he was turning into a woman, particularly Eddy.

After the timer on the microwave went off, Double D tested the milk to see if it was warm enough by placing a drop on the pulse of his hand. "There, that should be it."

Double D grabbed the bottle and took it to Emma who was currently in Ed's arms.

"Ed, hand over Emma please."

Ed handed Emma over to Double D.

Double D then layed himself down in a chair and pursed the bottle onto Emma's lips, in which Emma eagerly gulped down the milk, and then gave out a huge burp at the end, which startled Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

"Looks like she's a big eater," Eddy said.

Emma giggled at the comment, as if saying 'thank you' to her newfound uncle Eddy. But then, Emma started to yawn, and her eyes started batting very slowly.

"Looks like it's time to set her down for a nap." Double D observed.

"Just so you know, Double D," Eddy started. "The kid's not staying on my bed."

"Very well, then." Double D said. "Ed, would you mind?" Double D gestured Ed to come along with him.

"Okey dokey, smokey." Ed responded.

Double D and Ed then walked into his parent's room and opened the door. By the time the two had reached the room, Emma had already fallen asleep.

Ed reached for some pillows to surround Emma on the bed while Double D reached for a blanket to set on top of Emma.

"Aww, she kind of reminds me of Sarah, Double D."

"Heh, I bet she does, doesn't it?" Double D responded.

"Hey, Double D?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Why doesn't Eddy like little Emma?" He asked.

"Well," Double D began. "That's something I can't answer, Ed. For whatever reason, Eddy doesn't seem to be completely interested in her."

"Oh, poor shame." Ed said.

Double D stroked Emma's cheek softly. Then he motioned Ed to keep quiet while they left the room.

"Good night, Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bathtime with Ed and A New Fashion Attire

"I just set down Emma for a nap," Double D said.

"Yeah, that's nice, so when are we gonna use this kid already?" Eddy said in a tone that said he could care less.

"Eddy! Your not actually considering using Emma for your own monetary gain, are you?"

"Well no duh, sockhead." Eddy responded. "Just think, that bay will rake in more money that we could ever make with the same old scam! And besides, she's biologically protected by the cuteness factor, so it's like she's not even one of us."

"But Eddy," Ed said. "Emma is so cute and cuddly! Just like a baby chick!"

"That's what I'm saying, Ed! The more cute the kid, the more cash for us!" Eddy said.

Double D remained silent. _How_ _could Eddy possibly think of doing that? Emma's just a baby! She's probably going to grow up to be a con artist because of him…_

But then, Emma had started cryingEddy's parents room.

"Looks like Emma's done with her nap. I'll go fetch her." Double D left the kitchen to get Emma.

"Geez, Ed," Eddy said. "That baby's turned Double D into a total pansy!"

"Double D's a flower?"

Eddy sighed in response to Ed's naïve remark.

Double D later came out with baby Emma with her head buried in her shoulder.

Eddy sniffed the air. "P.U.! What stinks?"

Double D then looked at Emma. "Oh! I completely forgot! Emma hasn't had a bath since we found her! Oh, this simply won't do! I'm just going to have to give her a bath!"

"Wait, Double D!" Ed stopped him. "Can I give her a bath? Please? Please Double D? Please? Please? Please, huh? Oh, come on!"

Emma then started reaching her arms toward Ed.

"Well, if Emma wants to, then I guess it's okay." Double D then handed over Emma to Ed.

"Yay!" Ed cheered. "Come in, little Emma, let's make you squeaky clean and smell like lilacs!" Ed then rushed Emma into the bathroom and set her on top of the toilet, which, thankfully, was closed.

Ed looked all over the bathroom to see if he could find any bath bubbles. "Hmm, if I were bubbly, where would I be?" The he discovered some lavender scented bubble bath mix. Ed turned on the bath water in the tub, and poured in an insane amount of bubble mix into the water.

"Come here, little Emma," Ed then picked up Emma and proceded to take off her bright pink feety pajamas and dull pink bow.

Ed then put Emma into the warm water. Emma giggled at the sight of the bubbles and was very content while grabbing the bubbles.

Then Ed came to the conclusion that he should join Emma in the bath. Stripped of everything except his underwear (thankfully), he had aimed his hands into the tub. "Incoming! Dive! Dive!" Then, with a big spash, Ed jumped into the bath.

Ed then popped up from the surface. But where's Emma? "Emma? Emma! Where are you?"

A small area of bubbles started moving and started heading toward Ed. "Oh no! Bubble Monster!"

But the bubble stack started giggling. Ed then took a wet washcloth and started wiping the area. There was Emma!

"Oh, you silly Emma you!" Ed realized. Emma laughed at Uncle Ed's realization that the 'Bubble Monster" was in fact Emma herself.

Ed then took some water and poured it over Emma, which must have made her fussy since some of the soap went into her eyes. Ed sensed what was wrong, so he took the washcloth and started rubbing her eyes. Emma smiled at him warmly, as if saying 'Thanks.'

Ed then patted her head.

"Come on Emma, looks like your squeaky clean now." Ed then proceeded to take out a towel and dried out Emma while in his arms. The two even started their own peek-a-boo match on their way out of the bathroom.

"Ed," Double D said when he noticed Ed and Emma get out of the bathroom. "I've taken the liberty of finding some of Eddy's old baby clothes and thought of giving them to Emma."

Emma started reaching her arms toward the various clothes in Double D's arms.

"Uhm, Ed?" Double D realized. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"I was with Emma in the bath, Double D!"

"Well, just because you can do that, Ed, doesn't mean you should."

"But Double D!" Ed responded. "It's not as much fun!"

Eddy then came around the corner to find a pantless Ed, Emma in a towel, and Double D with his old baby clothes.

"Okay, 1: What's Ed doing without any pants, and 2: What are you doing with my baby clothes?"

"Oh, come now Eddy," Double D tried to reason with his short friend. "You don't really expect that Emma to wear the same clothes for the whole time she's a baby, do you?"

"Double D's right, Eddy." Ed agreed.

Eddy remained silent, staring at both his infant clothes, then to Emma, who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright, fine, she can have the clothes," Eddy mumbled.

"Come on, Emma, let us take you to select your clothes," Ed and Double D started moving away.

"Wait!" Eddy called after them. For a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted to be a part of their friend's plans. "Let me come with you."

Ed and Double D then looked at each other. "Okay, then, if you insist."

The three friends and Emma then entered Eddy's room and placed both the baby clothes and Emma on Eddy's bed.

"Hmm, I was thinking something conservative, something close to girly." Double D then picked up a large, oversized t-shirt. "We can use this as a dress."

Emma then started shaking her head 'no', as if disapproving Double D's idea.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Ed shuffled through the clothes. "Here!" Ed then displayed a short t-shirt and very baggy baby pants.

Emma shook her head to that idea, too.

"Guys, you're not trying hard enough." Eddy said. He then looked at the clothes, and began picking through all of them.

Ed, Double D, and Emma looked at him curiously.

"There! I got it!" Eddy said, and then took out the clothes he chose: a red bandana, blue courdoroys, and a yellow shirt.

Emma then started laughing and clapping her hands.

"I guess Emma likes your choice of clothing." Double D said.

"I knew she would," Eddy opened up. "My mom wanted me to be the most stylish baby on the block."

Ed and Double D then put on Emma's new clothes, and Eddy finished off the outfit when he put the bandana on Emma's head.

"Ta da!" Eddy announced while Emma was pleased with her new clothes.

"But Eddy, she looks like a biker…" Double D sounded worried. "I don't want her to look like a delinquent!"

"But Emma seems to like it." Eddy and the others turned to Emma, who was clearly happy with her new attire.

Double D sighed.


End file.
